Um Crime e uma Paixao
by Viviane Valar
Summary: E uma songfic com Draco e Gina, pós Hogwarts. Sem Spoiller. Com a música do Jorge Vercílio: Que nem maré. Minha primeira songfic espero que gostem.


**UM CRIME E UMA PAIXÃO  
**

"_Faz um tempão que eu não dou tréguas ao meu coração_

_É você meu lugar quando tudo por um fio está"  
_

Gina Weasley chegou no bar, sentou-se e pediu uma bebida qualquer. Tinha 24 anos e era tão ruiva quanto seus 5 irmãos. Seus cabelos pareciam chamas incandescentes, que realçavam seus olhos castanhos e sua pele clara. Tinha um eterno ar de menina.  
  
Estava ansiosa. Ainda na sabia onde arranjara coragem suficiente para procurar por ele. Suspirou. Terminou a bebida em apenas um gole.  
  
"Ele está atrasado!" – pensou. – "Não via vir! Como pude ser tão burra! Por que ele viria?"  
  
Já estava indo embora quando se chocou com um homem forte. E se sentiu estranhamente protegida ao ser amparada por ele._"Nada vai me fazer desistir do amor _

_Nada vai me fazer desistir de voltar todo dia pro seu calor _

_Nada vai me levar do amor"  
_

-Malfoy! – reconheceu o loiro sonserino. – Achei que não viesse mais.  
  
-Desculpe o atraso, mas tive um imprevisto. E é claro que eu viria Weasley. Você disse que era importante.  
  
Ainda não a soltara. E quando percebeu, corou tão discretamente que ela duvidou que tivesse visto.  
  
-Aqui não. Vamos naquela mesa lá do canto. – apontou.  
  
Os dois se dirigiram ao local. Sentaram-se. Se entreolharam um pouco.  
  
-Eu chamei você, - começou. – porque o que vou contar é muito sério. – e o encarou. – Recebi uma coruja ontem que continha uma carta e uma fita de vídeo trouxa. A carta era assinada por Crabbe. – percebeu que ele retesara. – Dizia que eu deveria confiar nele, e guardar a fita. E que se algo acontecesse e ele, deveria entregá-la a você.  
  
Ele não falou nada. Então Gina prosseguiu.  
  
-Bem, o problema, foi que hoje ele mandou outra coruja, que dizia que o pior havia acontecido, tinha sido descoberto, e que eu deveria tomar cuidado, e que já era hora de falar com você.  
  
Draco Malfoy era auror agora. Mas quando estudara em Hogwarts, tinha sido um dos melhores amigos de Crabbe. Eles juntos infernizaram a vida dos grifinórios. Eram Comensais da Morte em treinamento. Mas desde que seu namoro com Gina terminara, muita coisa mudara. Agora ele capturava bruxos das trevas, ao invés de se tornar um deles.  
  
-Weasley. – sério. – Crabbe está morto!  
  
Ela se assustou.  
  
-Ele foi encontrado esta tarde. Por isso eu me atrasei. -Por Merlin!  
  
-Ainda está com a fita? – tinha que ser prático.  
  
-Estou.  
  
-E o que há nela?  
  
-É um vídeo onde alguns bruxos estão torturando um homem. Não o reconheci. Malfoy, o que faço? – nervosa.  
  
-Calma, Weasley! Quero ver essa fita. Está com ela?  
  
-Não. Está escondida. Venha comigo. - queria resolver logo aquilo.  
  
E eles foram até uma estrada velha próxima da Toca, casa dos pais de Gina. Chegaram até um amontoado de pedras no chão. Ela se abaixou, cavou um pouco e retirou uma caixa e tirou a fita. Entregou a ele.  
  
-Eu escondia aqui meus diários e segredos. – explicou – Meus irmãos eram muito bisbilhoteiros. – fez uma careta engraçada.  
  
-Posso ficar com ela?  
  
-Claro! Mas cuidado. Hoje quando cheguei em meu apartamento tudo estava destruído. Não vou voltar lá tão cedo! Vou estar na casa da Luna.  
  
-Se quiser pode ficar em minha casa! – ofereceu prestativo.  
  
-Não. Obrigada. Mas já combinei tudo com a Luna. Bem, então quando tiver uma pista me avise.  
  
Se despediram e cada qual desaparatou para seus destinos. Luna recebeu Gina como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Ficaram conversando animadamente, até que ouviram um barulho. Gina sacou a varinha do bolso e foi em direção à origem do barulho. A cozinha. Mas nada estava errada. Então ouviu um grito. Voltou para o quarto e se deparou com o corpo sem vida da amiga. Percebeu que não tinha sido vista, e que os homens encapuzados estavam revirando as coisas. Conseguiu sair sem ser notada. E sem pensar duas vezes aparata diante da porta da casa de Draco.  
  
-Gina, o que houve? Você está tremendo! – disse trazendo a outra pra dentro.  
  
-Eles... eles... ela... Luna... ela...  
  
-Acalme-se Gina. – a abraçou – Conte devagar. O que aconteceu?  
  
-Ela... ela está morta! Draco, eles a mataram. - chorava nos braços dele.  
  
-Gina, olhe pra mim. Aqueles homens são Comensais da Morte que estão tentando voltar à ativa. – enxugou as lágrimas dela. – Crabbe, assim como eu, era um comensal em treinamento. Mas ao contrário de mim, se arrependeu tarde de mais. Não podia mais voltar atrás! Tivemos uma briga feia. E não nos falamos desde então. Mas ele sabia que nós... namoramos escondidos... em Hogwarts. Ele devia confiar que você entraria em contato comigo quando fosse preciso.  
  
Ela havia parado de chorar e prestava muita atenção ao que ele dizia.  
  
-O homem torturado na fita, era um espião da Ordem da Fênix. Queriam que segredos fossem revelados. Mas ele morreu sem dizer nada.  
  
-Meu Merlin! E agora?  
  
-Bem. Entreguei a fita a Dumbledore, e eu juntamente com outros aurores vamos ao esconderijo desses comensais. Sei onde é. Já estive lá.  
  
-Mas é muito perigoso! – protestou.  
  
-Eu sei! – sorriu com arrogância. – Foi por isso que escolhi essa profissão. Gosto do perigo!  
  
-E eu? O que faço agora? – levemente irritada com a resposta.  
  
-Você fica aqui. Eu vou dormir na sala. Ficará no quarto.  
  
-Malfoy!  
  
-Sem discussão! – autoritário.  
  
-Hunf!  
  
"Ele não mudou nada!"- pensou._"Faz um tempão que eu não dou asas à minha emoção _

_Passear, distrair e me achar lá no fundo de ti."  
_

Ao amanhecer Draco saia pra se encontrar com os outros aurores. Mas desta vez não conseguiu impedir que Gina fosse junto. Não se separaram. Draco temia pela segurança da antiga namorada.  
  
Foi uma perseguição difícil, mas já estavam quase derrotando os inimigos, após um dia inteiro, quando numa distração e Gina foi capturada. O medo foi tão grande que Draco percebeu que ainda a amava. E que faria qualquer coisa pra que ela sobrevivesse. Mas um descuido do comensal e ele conseguiu atingi-lo com um feitiço certeiro.  
  
Todos foram presos. E levados a Azakabam. Voltaram para a casa de Draco.  
  
-Gina. Você pode dormir aqui mais esta noite. Já que seu apartamento ainda precisa ser arrumado. Depois a gente vê como vai fazer para consertar as coisas.  
  
-Tudo bem! Se não for incômodo.  
  
-De jeito nenhum.

"_A saudade bateu foi que nem maré_

_Quando vem de repente de tarde invade esse bem-me-quer_

_A saudade é que nem maré"  
_

Mas Gina não conseguia dormir. Estava nervosa com a agitação do que passara e porque o homem que amava estava na sala ao lado. E ela não sabia o que fazer.  
  
Na sala, Draco também pensava em Gina. Queria ter uma nova chance. Ele era diferente ela também o era. Mas não sabia o que fazer.  
  
Ambos levantaram e caminharam pelo próprio aposento até a porta. Por várias vezes quase levaram a mão à maçaneta. Mas desistiam em todas. Decidiram ir beber um copo de água. E se encontraram no meio do caminho. O olhares surpresos e encabulados estava ali.  
  
-Está sem sono? – iniciou Draco.  
  
-É... e você?  
  
-Eu também! – respondeu chegando mais perto dela. – Eu... queria ver você.  
  
-Me ver? – sem se mover.  
  
-É. – chegando mais perto ainda. – Eu queria ver você!  
  
Falou isso com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Beijou-a e quando ela correspondeu, carregou-a de volta para o quarto.

"_Nada vai me fazer desistir do amor Nada vai me fazer desistir de voltar todo dia pro seu calor Nada vai me levar do amor"  
  
"A saudade bateu foi que nem maré Quando vem de repente de tarde invade esse bem-me-quer A saudade é que nem maré"  
_FIM. 


End file.
